


The Great Matter

by lady_leia_solo (tatygirl90)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dramione_remix, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/lady_leia_solo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has the perfect life and he couldn't be more bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d and Brit picked by my lovely friend Lisa. She caught the Americanisms and did a wonderful job for her first time! Also this was written for dramione_remix and I chose Henry VIII/Anne Boleyn for the couple I wanted to remix. I will probably come back to this story and add more to it, but you can enjoy what I have so far.

Draco Malfoy appeared to have it all. He had a wonderful wife, a healthy son, and he was incredibly rich. But despite this, Draco had been feeling unsatisfied. He went through the motions. Every day was the same. He’d kiss Astoria goodbye and ruffle the little one’s head before leaving for the Ministry. While there he did his job perfectly fine as the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. After a day of hard work, he’d stop at the Leaky Cauldron for a nice butter beer, before apparating home. Draco felt that he wanted to scream at the routine of it. He needed to shake things up. But he didn’t know exactly how. 

“How are things in the office?” asked his good friend Blaise.

Draco took a sip of his butter beer and sighed “Same as usual.” 

Blaise laughed and slapped Draco on the back. 

“I know how that feels.” 

Draco cracked his knuckles and looked around the bar. It was pretty empty tonight. He didn’t know what he had been expecting.

“So how’s the girl?” Draco asked. He might as well make conversation.

“She’s still a firecracker,” Blaise chuckled. 

Draco sighed. Astoria had lost whatever fire she had had around the time Scorpious was born. 

“Well look who just walked in,” Blaise said whistling low. 

Draco turned around and was stunned by the woman coming through the entrance.

She had long brown curls and the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. She was dressed simply in black robes and she had a hint of red lipstick on her lips. Draco felt himself panting. 

“Is that who I think it is?” he asked.

“Yup, that’s Granger.” 

Draco watched her take a seat at one of the rickety tables. She crossed her long legs and Draco felt a tightening down below. He had always been a leg man.

“I don’t remember her being so fetching,” Draco said.

“It’s hard to notice things when one is at war,” Blaise said softly.

Draco turned to his friend. He was right of course. But still, you think he might have noticed that Granger had bloody well turned into a beautiful woman.

“Why don’t you go speak to her?” Blaise suggested.

Draco weighed his options. He certainly wanted to. But he and Granger didn’t exactly run in the same crowds. Last he heard, she had married the Weasel. But what the hell, why not let old feuds die?

Draco stood up and walked slowly over to Granger’s table. She had her head turned talking to someone behind her. She didn’t notice when he pulled out a chair.

“Fancy seeing you here Granger,” he said in greeting.

She turned around and Draco was again struck by her beauty. How could he have never noticed before? 

“Sometimes a girl needs a stiff drink and what better place than here?” she said smiling slightly.

“Order anything, it’s on me,” he said.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. “I can buy my own drink. But the sentiment is appreciated.”

“Oh come on,” he started. “What’s a drink between old school mates?”

Her dark eyes looked into his grey ones. She stared at him for awhile before answering. “Well if you put it like that. I’ll have a firewhisky.”

“Excellent choice,” he said walking up to order their drinks. After he had gotten them, he placed hers in front of her before taking his seat.

“So what have you been up to Granger? I heard you married the Weasel.”

Hermione laughed and put her hands in her lap.

“Well yes. Married and divorced. Or haven’t you heard that as well?” 

He had to admit he was fairly surprised at the news. 

“I hadn’t heard that,” he said.

“Yes and now I’m a single mother supporting two young children.”

“I can’t imagine how hard that must be,” Draco said in sympathy.

She shot a glance at him. “I don’t need you feeling sorry for me, Malfoy. I have a good job and I’m supporting them very well.”

“I didn’t mean to offend,” he said. “It’s just that I couldn’t imagine Astoria supporting Scorpious herself. I don’t think she’s ever worked a day in her life.”

Hermione laughed and gently touched his hand. She pulled it away quickly, leaving Draco disappointed.

“Oh look there’s my firewhisky,” she said.

She took the mug and took a sip. Draco watched her movement. She seemed so elegant. He was struck at how much she had changed. He certainly didn’t remember her being like this during their school years.

“How is Astoria?” she asked.

“I don’t want to talk about her,” he said simply.

She smiled slightly and took another sip of her drink. “Then tell me about Scorpious.”   
Draco laughed and began to talk.

***

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Granger,” Blaise said taking a seat at their favorite spot in the Leaky Cauldron.

Draco ran his hand through his sleek blonde hair.

“I suppose I have,” he said.

“What does the misses think about that?” Blaise asked chuckling slightly.

Draco paused at this question. He hadn’t seen much of Astoria over the past few weeks. He’d been putting more hours at work and he’d usually come home late. She’d always be asleep when he got into bed.

“I wouldn’t know,” Draco said finally. 

Blaise patted him on the back. “You’re playing a dangerous game, my friend.”

“What do you mean?” Draco asked. Blaise was becoming simply infuriating with all these little hints and jabs.

“Don’t try to pretend like there’s nothing going on between you and Granger.”

“There’s not,” Draco said honestly

“That’s not what Ginny tells me.” 

“Ah,” he said grimly. “And what pray tell did Mrs. Zabini say?”

“Well,” Blaise said leaning in closer to Draco “She told me that Granger has been gushing about you.”

Draco let a bark of laughter. “Hermione doesn’t gush.”

Blaise looked at him suspiciously. “Since when do you call Granger by her first name?”

Damn, I walked right into that. He thought to himself.

Draco sighed. “Look I’m not even sure what’s going on between us. Granger is very hot and cold. We haven’t done anything.”

Blaise leaned back slightly on his stool. “Astoria will be glad to hear that.”

“Why?” Draco asked irritably. 

“Mrs. Malfoy has been asking about you.” Blaise said, tapping his fingers.

Well I guess she did notice. Draco mused. Somehow that surprised him more than anything.

“Just be careful mate,” Blaise warned. 

Draco looked at his friend. He knew he wouldn’t take his advice.

***

“Why are we meeting here, Draco?” Hermione asked following him to into his office.

“I didn’t want anyone to hear us,” he said simply locking the door behind. 

Hermione looked around his office. She paused at the desk and ran her hands over the cherry wood desk.

Draco came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist. He expected her to fight. But she just stood there.

He whispered into her ear: “You have no idea how much I want you.”

Hermione chuckled. “If your little friend is any indication, I think I have a firm indication.”

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco rubbed the middle of her back aimlessly.

They stayed like that comfortably for a few minutes, but it was Hermione who broke the silence.

“What do you want from me, Draco?” she asked.

“I want you,” he said simply.

Hermione let go of him and stepped out of his arms. He let her go reluctantly and watched her as she paced.

“You’re married,” she said.

“So?”

“I won’t be the other woman, Draco.”

He slipped his hands into the pockets of his robes. He had a feeling this wouldn’t be easy. But he liked a challenge.

“If I asked you to marry me, would you?” he said quietly.

Hermione stopped and looked at him. Had she heard him correctly? Surely he didn’t say that.   
Hermione scoffed, “You don’t want to marry me Draco. You just want to get into my knickers.”

Draco laughed at that. That’s what he loved about her. She didn’t take herself too seriously. She joked around. He couldn’t help but compare her to Astoria. Astoria was the perfect wife, but he didn’t want the perfect wife anymore. He wanted fire and passion. He wanted Hermione.

“I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you,” he said running a finger down her cheek. She had the softest skin.

“I want you too, believe me. But neither of us is in the position to get what we want.” Hermione said. 

Draco ran his long slender fingers through her chestnut curls before he spoke.

“If we can’t marry, then why won’t you become my mistress?”

Hermione pulled away from him and walked towards the door.

“It’s personal,” she said simply.

Draco sighed. “Hermione, I’ve had your tongue stuck down my throat. What could be so personal that you can’t tell me?”

Hermione turned her head away from him. She opened the door and stepped outside it.

“Ron cheated on me, alright.” 

She closed the door behind her leaving a stunned Draco to listen to her footsteps fade away.

***

Draco was in his home office today, but he wasn’t getting any work done. He had been meaning to sign some papers, but every time he tried he kept remembering Hermione’s words.

So the Weasel had cheated on the Gryffindor princess? He couldn’t understand it. Weasley had always been so honorable. How had he cheated on Hermione and why? Hermione was vivacious and everything a man could want. But then Weasley wasn’t that smart, Draco mused to himself.   
Hermione was hurt, he could see that. He hadn’t been joking when he asked her to marry him. He hadn’t been happy with Astoria for years. He hadn’t realized it until Hermione had reappeared in his life. He hadn’t known what he was missing. Now that he’d found the missing element, it was hard for him to simply turn away from it.

But he wanted to respect Hermione’s wishes. He wouldn’t regulate her to the secondary role of mistress in his life. She deserved much better. Draco resolved to bring up the issue of divorce to Astoria.

***

“So how are things with Draco?” Ginny asked.

Hermione sipped at her tea daintily. She looked around the plush green room. Clearly Zabini had picked out the colors.

“Things are going well, but…” Hermione started.

Ginny put down her teacup and reached for Hermione’s hands. She found them cold as ice when she clasped them.

“What is it?”

“I don’t feel right talking to you about this Gin. You’re the kids’ aunt and Ron’s sister and-“

Ginny cut her off. “I know, but I’m also your friend.”

Hermione squeezed Ginny’s hands. She was right of course and Hermione knew she could trust her.

“Draco asked me to be his mistress.”

“Bastard!” Ginny swore.

“But he also asked me to marry him,” Hermione added.

Ginny looked quizzically at Hermione. What on earth was going on in Draco’s head?

“I refuse to be his mistress Gin. I just couldn’t inflict that kind of pain on another woman.”  
Ginny nodded her head. 

“But I love him…” Hermione whispered. 

“I wish I had better advice for you Mione, but you just have to go with your heart.”

Hermione nodded. The problem was that her heart was going against her head.

***

It had been days since he had spoken to Hermione. This worried him slightly. Usually they’d meet at the Leaky Cauldron and talk for hours. Hermione would have to leave around six though because that’s when her Muggle nanny went home. He’d kiss her goodbye and she would linger for just a moment before turning on the spot and disappriating.

But he hadn’t seen her in eight days. Draco tried to act macho about it to his friends, saying he didn’t need to hear from her. Let her come to him and all that good stuff. But inside he was dying a little bit. He wanted to see her wide grin and touch her soft skin. It was bloody torture.

One day he called on the Zabinis.

“Draco, how nice to see you!” Blaise said welcoming him into the foyer.

Draco handed his coat to a servant and followed Blaise. He looked around and immediately focused on the crimson wallpaper. So it appeared Mrs. Zabini still had her Gryffindor pride.

“Is Ginny here?” Draco asked suddenly.

Blaise stopped at the door to his study. He looked at his old friend and grimaced slightly.

“She’s on the second floor. But I don’t think she’ll bother us,” Blaise said motioning for Draco to follow him.

Draco went in and plopped down ungracefully in a chair. Blaise went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. 

“So what’s on your mind?” Blaise asked sitting a goblet down in front of Draco.

Draco picked up the glass and drained it. The heat felt incredible to his stomach. 

“I haven’t spoken to her in days,” Draco bit out.

Blaise nodded slightly. “Ginny told me as much.”

Draco looked up him. “What?”

“I gather Granger is feeling your absence as well. She was here a few days ago.”

Draco grimaced. He thought the news that Hermione was missing him just as much he was missing her would make him feel better, but it just gnawed at his heart. They should be together. Why did they have to go through this forced separation in the first place?

“Has she mentioned anything about accepting my proposals?” Draco asked.

It was Blaise’s turn to grimace now. “You know Granger when she’s set her mind on something. She determined to see it through to the end.”

Draco laughed bitterly. He had been expecting that.

“What should I do?” Draco asked his friend.

Blaise looked up at him with his dark eyes and frowned.

“I can’t help you there mate. Ginny made me promise to stay out of it.”

Draco leaned back in his chair. So the flame haired witch didn’t want her husband involved in the whole kerfuffle? He couldn’t say he blamed her, but still Blaise had known him longer. But he supposed the witch had charms that Draco simply couldn’t use.

***

“I haven’t seen you in a while Astoria,” Narcissa Malfoy said to her daughter in law.

Astoria sipped at her tea. Being in Narcissa’s presence always made her a little nervous. But she was determined to say her piece.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

Narcissa nodded her head and motioned for her to continue speaking.

“I think Draco wants a divorce,” Astoria said softly. 

“Why?” she asked.

“I believe he’s seeing someone.”

“Do you know who?” Narcissa asked.

“That mudblood Granger!” Astoria muttered.

Narcissa shook her head. Hadn’t she raised her son the right way? She had repeatedly told him that blood purity was of upmost importance, but clearly he hadn’t listened to her.

“I’ll talk to him dear, don’t worry.” 

After Astoria had left Narcissa mulled over her daughter-in-law’s words. Narcissa knew her son better than anyone else. But he had become so distant. She knew Astoria’s and Draco’s marriage hadn’t been a love match, but she had hoped within in time he would grow to love her. But apparently things weren’t going that way.

“Oh Draco,” she whispered to herself.

***

“What did you want to talk about?” Astoria asked her husband.

Draco sat across from her on a silver sette. He had thought it better than sitting next to her and possibly getting her hopes up.

“I think you know,” he started.

Astoria kept her gaze firmly on him. “No I don’t.”

Draco sighed. He had wanted this to go smoothly, but things were never easy.

“I want a divorce.”

Astoria drew a sharp intake of breath. The room was deadly quiet.

“No.”

“Excuse me?” Draco asked shocked.

“I said no. I won’t let you divorce me so you can shack up with some floozy.”

Draco growled. “Don’t you dare call her that.”

“What else would I call a woman that goes after another woman’s husband?” Astoria shot back.

Draco clenched his teeth. “I don’t love you, Astoria.”

Astoria closed her eyes and mumbled silently. She opened her eyes again and stared him down.

“If you divorce me, you won’t see Scorpious again.”

The room went dead silent. Draco turned his head and grinded his teeth. 

“You’re bluffing,” Draco grunted out.

Astoria shook her head slightly. “I mean it Draco. I can make it happen. You know my family is powerful.”

“As is mine.”

“You and I both know that since the war the Malfoy stock has went down,” she said.

Draco turned back to her. He couldn’t believe she would do this. Scorpius was the only good thing that had come out of this marriage. He couldn’t lose his son.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked.

Astoria stood up and came closer to him. She looked into his grey eyes and smiled.

“Tell her it’s over. I don’t want you to see her again.”

Draco looked up at his wife. When had Astoria become so manipulative? What had happened to the perfect wife he had married? Maybe that had been an illusion like so many other things in their marriage.

“Okay.”

***

Hermione waited at their normal table in the Leaky Cauldron. She peered down at her watch. Draco was late. She bit her lower lip. He was never late.

“Hello Granger.”

Hermione turned at the use of her maiden name. Draco was standing behind her.

She smiled up at him and then she noticed the stony look on his face.

“What is it?” she asked uncertainly. 

“It’s over Granger,” he said heading out the entrance.

Hermione stood up quickly and followed him out of the pub.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I can’t see you anymore,” he said turning his head away from her. He just couldn’t stand the hurt look on her face.

“But why?”

Draco didn’t answer. He just looked down at his shoes.

Hermione sighed. “If that’s the way you want it.”

She turned and walked away from him. Draco watched her retreating figure. He wanted to call her back. Tell her how much he loved her. But he also loved Scorpious. For his son, he would do anything. Even dismiss the woman he loved.

***

“I’ve fixed the problem,” Astoria said to her mother-in-law one day while they were drinking tea.

“Fixed what, my dear?”

“I’ve got rid of the Mudblood,” Astoria said smugly.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows slightly.

“How did you do that?”

Astoria smirked slightly before placing her hands daintily in her lap. 

“I simply threatened to take his rights to see our son.” 

Narcissa took a sharp intake of breath.

“You had no right to do that!” Narcissa exclaimed.

Astoria was taken aback. She had thought her mother-in-law was on her side. Apparently she wasn’t.

“Scorpious is my son as well, Narcissa.”

“How could you? You know Draco dotes on the boy.”

Astoria shrugged. “He should have thought of that before jumping into that harlot’s arms. I did what I had to save my family.”

Narcissa stood up and came dangerously close to Astoria. Astoria shifted back slightly, but kept her ground.

“No one threatens my son.” Narcissa said lowly.

***

After coming home from work, Draco looked into his son’s room. Scorpious was sitting on his bed reading a book.

“How are you kiddo?” Draco asked from the door.

Scorpious looked up and a smile spread across his face.

“I’m good, Dad.”

Draco smiled sadly before turning away. He was halfway down the hall when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to find his son standing there.

“What is it?” Draco asked.

“What’s wrong Dad?” Scorpious asked.

Scorpious had always been aware of his surroundings, even when his was a baby. He should have known he wouldn’t get anything past him. 

“Why do you ask?”

“It’s just that you seem sad.”

He had been trying to hide it. He was incredibly sad. Scorpious was the only bright spot in his life. He missed Hermione and he could barely stand to sleep in the same bed as Astoria. Scorpious was nine and very attentive, so of course he had noticed the discord in the house.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about,” he said ruffling his son’s pale blond hair.

He sent Scorpious back to his room and continued to the room he shared with Astoria.

Thankfully she wasn’t there when he opened the door.

Draco strode inside to the bedside table and pulled out a photograph. Hermione’s warm brown eyes stared back him. She winked before walking out of the picture.

Draco sighed. He wondered what she was doing right now and if she could feel how much he missed her.

***

Hermione heard a knock at the door. Before she could get up, Hugo shot up and raced to the door. She hurried behind him.

“Hugo what did I tell you about opening the door without asking who’s there?” she admonished.

Hugo shrugged slightly and went back to join his sister in front of the telly.

Hermione heard a slight cough in front of her. She turned and was surprised at who was standing there.

“Well are you going to let me in? It’s terribly rude to leave a guest on the doorstep.” 

“Of course come in Mrs. Malfoy,” Hermione said standing back.

Narcissa walked into the room and looked around.

“How…quaint.”

Hermione bit back a retort. How dare she come into her house and insult what she’d worked herself into the ground for? The woman probably hadn’t worked a day in her life.

“What are you doing here?” Hermione asked harshly.

Narcissa turned back to her. 

“I know you had a relationship with my son,” she said simply.

Hermione blushed deeply. 

“I wanted you to know why he left you,” Narcissa said.

Hermione looked up. It didn’t seem real that Narcissa Malfoy was here making excuses for her son.

“You don’t have to take up for him.”

Narcissa raised one eyebrow before she spoke. “We have something in common Ms. Granger. We both love Draco deeply. I want him to be happy and you make him happy.”

“But he broke off the relationship. Clearly he doesn’t want me,” Hermione said fiddling with a stray curl.

“Astoria threatened to take Scorpious away.”

Hermione gasped. So that was why Draco had broken things off? He was afraid of losing his son and was it still possible that he loved her?

“No one threatens my family,” Narcissa said fiercely. 

Hermione glanced at her. Narcissa had a determined look on her face.

“What are you going to do?” Hermione asked.

She didn’t answer. She walked to the front door and gave Hermione a sly smile before closing the door behind her.

***

Hermione found herself in the Leaky Cauldron on a rather cold winter’s day.

She sat down at one of the rickety tables and pulled out a book.

“Reading in a pub Granger? How risqué!” A male voice said behind her.

She drew a deep breath. It couldn’t be him, could it? She slowly turned around to see Draco’s smirking face.

A smile broke out on her face. She lowered her head so he wouldn’t see the tear that slipped from her eye.

“I’ll wipe that smirk right off your silly face, Malfoy!” 

He laughed and took her in his arms. She went into them almost hesitantly. She searched his grey eyes.

“You don’t have worry. My mother knows the right people.”

She burst out laughing and threw her arms around his neck.

Draco pulled her closer to him. She smelled faintly of cinnamon and apples. He loved her scent. He loved her bossy ways and her know it all attitude. But most of all, he loved her.

The End


End file.
